MAKKA NO ITO
by Chobi-Xianghua
Summary: Nora has been admittedly been getting better at seeing the threads of magic that bonds him to Kazuma. But lately, he's been seeing a new thread, it's a vibrant burning scarlet and he seems to be the only one who can see it. Implied Nora X Kazuma


**Makka No Ito**

**I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

Something was defiantly amiss here, and to be completely honest it was really starting to freak Nora out. With a weary scowl on his face he withdrew his hand from his coat pocket and stared at his pink, a luminescent red silk thread tied neatly in a bow around his little finger. It looked like a regular thread from a spool, but when he tried to touch it, he found he could not. Like it wasn't really there. He couldn't even feel its presence on his pinky, if he wasn't looking at he wouldn't have ever known.

At first when this strange thread appeared on his finger he assumed it was just some strange thread of magic. The long winding tail of thread falling down from his hand and loping in spirals on the cement by his feet before it ran off down the street weaving around buildings and obstacles. He knew who the other end was attached to, why he wasn't really sure. It had to have had something to do with his magic. It was the only logical explanation.

He remembered when this thread first became visible. It had happened over three days ago, a stupid eyelash fell in his scarlet eye and was bothering the hell out of him because he couldn't get the vile thing out no matter how much he blinked and rubbed his eye. His single eye became watery from the irritant currently burrowed in his pupil. He could feel it trapped in his lower eye lid. It had been Kazuma who'd ended up having to get it out since they were outside and Nora wasn't able to find a mirror or reflective surface to see properly to remove the damn thing.

The silver haired demon had seated himself on a bench, his head reclined back slightly as Kazuma stood before him and gently prodded his lower eye lid massaging it before he was able to push the eyelash out of the crevice and onto the middle of Nora's eye. The human then simply leaned down and with a rapid gust from his mouth blew the eye lash off his eye. Though the sudden blast of warm air right on his open eye was just as irritating as the damned eyelash. And while he'd been rubbing his red eye to get the burning to leave him-his red eye closed leaving his golden one open alert. He glanced at his other hand seeing the brief glimpse of red. He then lifted his hand seeing a red thread tied around his little finger.

Immediately he lifted his pinky inspecting the thread closer. His golden eye trailing over the long tail that looped down almost touching the floor before it was lifted back up from the other end which was connected to Kazuma's own little finger. Kazuma leaned back from Nora after he'd successfully removed the eyelash, as expected he gave a cutting jest for Nora's stupidity. Though for once the comment went ignored and the demon simply seized Kazuam's hand actually startling the human as Nora lifted it to inspect the red thread. "What the hell are you doing dog?" the human grumbled, his expression sour he obviously wasn't enjoying that fact that Nora was freely touching him.

Nora mutely touched Kazuma's pinky with his other hand. He lifted it and rubbed his finger over the tread trying to touch it. He found that he could not. "What are you looking at?" Nora then glanced up at Kazuma who was giving him a scary look.

"Don't you see it? Stupid human, there's a thread on your pinky" Nora snorted. Kazuma lifted his brow incredulously and lifted his hand from Nora's and inspected his pinky. He then frowned at Nora. "No I don't"

"Yes you freaking do" the hell hound protested. "I forbid" Nora choked and flailed backwards off the bench into the street causing quiet the scene. "Save your childish games for someone else. Lets go, we've got outlaw demons to hunt" the human deadpanned as he drug Nora off by his collar. "Damn it! Let go!" Nora snarled.

Many times that day Nora had tried vehemently to show Kazuma the thread on his finger. And every time the human answered the same, there's nothing there.. He could not see it. Eventually Kazuma had actually told Nora to lay down while he got him a glass of water. The human had thought he'd gone totally bonkers. After that Nora pretended he didn't see the thread anymore. At least around Kazuma anyway. And it seemed the thread that was spanned between them shortened and grew in length automatically when they moved towards or away from each other.

Nora had tried showing it to Kazuma's friend Koyuki who stared at his pinky for hours before she giggled nervously saying that she didn't see anything. And the two other student council stogies replied the same. Humans were so worthless, Nora decided to track down a demon then after his encounter with the three student council members. He found Rivan, who had of coarse been fishing in a river that cut through the city. But even when he showed Rivan his pinky the demon raised a brow at him and said that there was nothing there. What the hell was going on? He'd even gone as far as to show it to Barik after he'd happened to run into him in the human world. And again he got the same answer. By then Nora had begun to legitimately believe he was going insane.

On the second day of having the pinky string, Koyuki had found Nora shortly after he'd arrived through one of the schools windows. She's had a book with her and a wide smile on her face. "Nora-san, I think I know what's on your little finger" she beamed. Nora blinked slowly, she did! "Really? What is it?" Nora had demanded as he sat in the windowsill. His legs dangling inside the class room. She grinned and held up a small red covered book. "The red string of fate" she had mused. Nora lifted a brow, that sounded kinda cool.

"You can see it now?" Nora has pressed hopeful. Hoping for tangible evidence that he wasn't crazy. "Nope! But for whatever reason you can" she mused. "I stumbled upon this book in the library after you asked me about your pinky" the vice president of the student council then cracked open the book and held it open towards Nora wear a close up drawing of a hand holding up a pink finger, a red thread tied to it. That was it! "It's called the red string of fate. It ties you to you fated significant other"

"…ties me to what?" the demon pressed not understanding her. "Your true love" Koyuki then bemused. Nora paled considerably as Koyuki went on. "The string can span over miles, tangling and twisting but never breaking. The two ends of the string tie you and your fated other together. It's not supposed to be able to be seen. Your very lucky Nora" Nora wouldn't call that lucky, he would call it crazy. The end of his thread was attached to a certain nutty human being known as Kazuma Migari. There was no way in hell Kazuma was his fated other.

"Nora-san. You should fallow your thread" Koyuki said in excitement. "Excuse me?" Nora grumbled incredulously. "Fallow your thread Nora-san, that way you can be with your fated other"

Nora had always known that Koyuki wasn't that bright. But now he thought she was the most unintelligent human on the face of the earth. There was no way he was fated to be with Kazuma in a romantic way. In fact he was sure he felt nothing but animosity for the other. And the feeling was no doubt mutual.

Nora sighed and slowly let his hand fall before he stowed his finger in his coat pocket again and turned on his heel to walk. He ended up walking straight into another which caused him to stumble back a step. The demon scowled as he regained composure, his mismatched eyes staring at Kazuma who had actually fallen on his posterior on the cement sidewalk. "Don't sneak up on me" Nora snapped. He was more angry with himself for allowing anyone, let alone a human, sneak up behind him. He'd end up dead that way. The human looked up at him with a blasé expression before he frowned at the dog and lifted his hand. "Just help me up" the human droned.

Grumbling Nora begrudgingly bent down and extended his hand and grasped Kazuma's before he yanked the human to his feet with ease. Oddly enough the moment their hands clasped the red string glowed brighter then before as if overjoyed that the two ends of the thread had touched. The beautiful bright glow not going unnoticed by Nora who simply pulled his hand out of Kazuma who was standing there mutely.

"Lets go, we've got soul stones to find" Nora grumbled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel to walk off. The human stood there a moment long, his hand still hovering in the air, his pinky curved as he stared at it. Unlike Nora he still could not see the string that tied them together, but he had seen a peculiar think. For a split second when their hands met, a faint red glow had appeared around his little finger. But just as quickly as it had appeared it'd vanished. The human continued to scrutinize his finger trying to come up with some kind of logical explanation for the phenomenon he'd saw just moments ago.

"Hey!" the human looked up seeing Nora had stopped walking and was now facing his direction a few yards ahead of him on the sidewalk. "Lets go" the demon called with a jerk of his head. Mutely the human dropped his hand to his side and approached the demon. "I forbid" the demon gasped and sprawled out over the cement in a writhing fit of choking pain. "Who do you think you're talking to dog?" the human deadpanned as he casually approached the writhing form.

An unseen crimson thread looping, twisting, knotting, and spanning between them on the street.

**END**

**

* * *

**

Just something entirely random I came up with. It was inspired by a Hetalia video on Youtube called Makka no ito. Hence the name of my fic. Lol. I personally don't think it's that good. I dunno, I like the idea but...whatever I'll let you be the judge.

Untile later. See ya around~!


End file.
